oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rogues' Castle
The Rogues' Castle is a fortress located in the deep Wilderness, specifically in levels 52-56. As with all of the land beyond the long fence or border, this area is only accessible to pay-to-play players. It is one of the few places that rogues reside in (they can be fought and pickpocketed). An aggressive boss monster, the Chaos Elemental, can be found lurking around or inside the castle. The song Regal is unlocked near the castle. It is also part of the Curse of the Empty Lord miniquest. This area is considered to be highly dangerous, as it is in high level wilderness which runs the risk of PKers, and has the nearby Chaos Elemental, who can bind and unequip players, cutting off possible escape routes. Additionally, there are aggressive rogues located within the castle. There is a Wilderness Obelisk nearby which can be used to escape the immediate vicinity, though it is not a surefire way to reach safety. Features *There are four floors in the castle, the upper two being towers. Several gold ore respawns are spread throughout the inside of the castle. *There are a few chests that can be thieved from. *There is a bronze sq shield respawn on the first floor. *Two cape merchants walk around the area. Hostilities The Chaos Elemental patrols the west and south perimeter of the Rogue's Castle and can attack players "offscreen", making the area quite dangerous to reach. However, there is a teleportation obelisk in the area, which makes for a fast transport to the castle area, or a quick escape for players being hunted by the Elemental. The Elemental does not enter the actual "courtyard" of the castle; but, even while inside the castle gate on the south side of the castle, the Elemental can attack you. Prior to the Elemental's release, the castle was actually one of the safest areas in the Wilderness. Purpose Players come here mainly to kill the Chaos Elemental. Some players come here to loot the rogues' chests—there are three chests that are at the base of the Rogues' Castle, requiring 84 Thieving to attempt to unlock. Players attempting to open it without 84 Thieving will be hit for severe damage, anywhere from 16 to 43. The chest contains some decent rewards ranging from 1,000 minimum in value to approximately 40,000 gold, including various noted fish, runes, ores, and noted cut dragonstones. However, when a player loots from a chest, rogues within range will begin to attack you, making this a dangerous but profitable method of money making. Surrounding area Just north of the Rogues' Castle, there exists a large set of hexagonal blocks of different heights. These are along the shore and are only found in two locations in the game, the other being near the Lighthouse. The meaning of these blocks is unknown. (Most likely, they are purely aesthetic and are there to add to the atmosphere as they closely resemble the basalt formations of the in Northern Ireland, which were formed through volcanic activity around 40 million years ago.) Category:Locations Category:Wilderness